User talk:Rabbitty
This is a talk page, so the usual talk page stuff; create a heading and sign it. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Cornish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sonofapollo (talk) 23:26, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Soey said he figured they'd be taught by their own clans when I suggested a class to him. he said as long as they're born into it it shouldn't matter *Shrug* -Liss Sophie Nelisse Hi :) I saw hat you have a character modeled by Sophie Nelisse on your userpage. Just letting you know, I have Sophie reserved already, on Soey's wiki. I've been wanting to use for her ages. Luctor Et Emergo 21:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Druids and Pirates I've got way too many character ideas, and I'm trying not to make too many characters and instead combine some together. Pirate + Druid = Idea! He'd be around 21, but I could adjust his age if it fits the story better. I was thinking he maybe got fed up with everything in Eoghan's Clan and decided to run away before he had a chance to grow up and fully be integrated into all of it. So, he packed a few belongings, changed his name, practiced his English and joined crew of the Enchantress' Revenge. LittleRedCrazyHood 07:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :THE MODEL I HAVE DOESN'T HAVE BLUE EYES. AND HE'S NOT BLOND OR ANYTHING BUT HIS HAIR ISN'T PARTICULARLY DARK. >.< (Kind of like Faelan's hair in the picture in the Clan's category.) His eyes are green. Ugh. Do you think it's possible to use the color change charm on eyes? 'Cause I could make it part of backstory. LittleRedCrazyHood 07:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Love it Let's do it. I look forward to it. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 00:39, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! RE:RP Sorry, I was afk on chat. But yes, I'd love to RP :) Idiosyncratic6 (talk) 04:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) *I need to get around to making a signature* Your sandbox wiki chat...or maybe EESM chat? My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 17:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) re:Eoghan blood I don't think they'd focus on it so much, so yeah, that's perfect. -Liss Glitch Feel free to come back to me if you like. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Calendar Hey Gurl, I was wondering if you'd be able to make a wiki IC calendar like how you did for DARP? If you're busy that's totally cool, its just you're so good at it! :) Also, wanna rp? :Yeah, sure that sounds good (1st November) and one to three day ratios sound good also. Thank you so much! :Mmmm 1066, I'm gonna go with, so that way all the Battle of Hastings and stuff has already happened. Revamp http://medievalhogwartsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonofapollo/Revamp Do you want to resurrect thiiiis? We could do an RPPPP I'M SORRY I MISSED YOU ON DARP BUT I SERIOUSLY WANT THIS TO BE BAAACK 04:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Rejoining? Hey! So, this wiki is facing a resurrection, courtesy of Kib & I. I'm unsure if you want to stay a member of this wiki or not, but if you do, then would you want to maintain all of your characters, or are there any you don't intend to keep? Please let me know the moment you can. Thank you! ~JayeMalik' re: professors Since I think we're restarting from zero, I think there wouldn't be a problem with it? I'd have to talk with Kib about it, to see where she stands on it all, but I personally haven't got a problem with it!